Peach Tea
by Wrinkles the Troll
Summary: Lily and James and their journey through Hellsymbolic to Heavenliteraly. being redone into longer chapters. BETTA NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 105

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

**Chapter One: **

Lily Evans walked down the last set of the grand stair case, waiting for her date to the Yule Ball to show up.

"Lily!" Cried a voice behind her, and she turned around and sighed.

There he was running down the hall. They had both decided to adorn in muggle wear tonight, as many of the girls had. As he neared, she forced a grin.

"Hey Lils." Dominic said, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

Dominic was the head boy, and Lily was the head girl. They had been forced to go to the ball together. She solemnly swore that she would rather kiss Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 102

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

**Chapter Two:**

'Ugh just let this night end!' Lily thought as she plastered on a smile, and waltzed with Dominic.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked her in his seemingly fake Bulgarian accent.

Lily nodded and glanced around the room. She felt the weight of an elephant suddenly pushing down onto her foot.

"Oh, dear, sorry about that Lily.."

Lily smiled once again and said, "It's fine. No harm done." But in reality, her toes were throbbing with pain.

Dominic grinned at her as the song ended, and lead her over to the refreshment table.

"Punch, Lily?"

"Yes, please." She answered politely.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 100 exactly.

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

**Chapter Three: **

Lily glanced over at the other side of the great hall where her best friend Lacey and Sirius were dancing.

"Hell," She thought, "I would rather dance with Sirius for twenty four straight hours than be here with Dominic."

Dominic brought her punch back with a small round cookie. "Thanks Dominic."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, gulping down his large glass of punch soon afterwards. "No problem Lils." She grimaced as James Potter walked by. He was the only person who ever called her 'lils' and got away with it; and she hated it.

"Hey Lily." James said quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 100 exactly.

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

**Chapter four:**

Almost Three hours later Lily found herself trudging up the dormitory staircase; a perky Dominic calling good-night from the common room.

"yeah, uh-hu, good night to you too." She muttered bitterly and winced as she put her weight on her sore left foot; the one that Dominic continuously stepped on.

Molly Weasley came down the staircase above Lily. "Why hello Lily! Did you have fun at the ball?"

"Yes Molly, Did you?"

Molly nodded, "Just a brilliant time. I was so Happy when Albus came and asked me and Arthur to chaperone tonight, just reminded me of our times here."


	5. Chapter 5

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 101

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

**Chapter Three: **

Lily woke up the next morning as Lacey walked out of the bathroom and another girl scurried in; determined to get the next shower.

"Ah- good MornAHing Lacy." She said through a yawn.

Lacy grinned, "Hey. How was your night with Dominic? I hear Professor Dumbledore made you two stay until the very end."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah. And to clean up."

Lacey grimaced. "Oh, sorry 'bout that Lily-kins. Without a wand, too, I bet."

"Yeah." Professor Dumbledore had taken away everyone's wand as they came into the great hall, so no practical jokes could be played on dancing couples.


	6. To my luffy Reviewers!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank all of my first reviewers before I started writing the next chapters for today. There should be a small "Thanks to the reviewers!" Chapter every now and then.

BaseBallHorse2: Thanks for reviewing! I should have more chapters up today. I've always thought that '100 word drabble format' was kinda weird too, but I read this story called, 'She waits' by Draxy. (A really good story by the way.) and that's were I got the idea for a 100-drabble story. That's so cool that your name is Emma too! I keep on finding more and more 'Emma's' lately! Happy Reading!

Slytherinchick09: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I'd make them longer, but that's kinda the point of 100-drabble format stories. They only have one hundred words per chapter. Thanks again for reviewing! Happy Reading!

Hypergirylgirl: Hey again! Thanks for reviewing! Lol, Love ya too! (Oh by the way, Do you mind if I add 'Peach Tea' to the C2? I figured since it was a lily/James C2, you wouldn't mind.)

WhiteCamellia: Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I know that James was the head boy, but I decided to just make him a prefect. (For now! You never know where I might add a twist to the plot!) I love your name! It's so pretty! Thanks again for reviewing, and Happy Reading!

'Hehe' : Thanks for reviewing! I know it's kinda odd right now, but it should get better! Happy reading!

Reallynotfaith: Hey girlie! Thanks for behing my first reviewer! (Again! ) did you know that you can add stories to the C2 too? That's why I added you to the staff silly girl! Well, anyways, Happy Reading!

Now, As I said, Happy Reading! I'll have the next chapter up within a few minutes!


	7. Chapter 6

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 101

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Side Note: For all of you confused reviewers out there, There is a reason this type of story is called, '100 drabble format.' Its _supposed_ to be this short every chapter. Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly)

**Chapter Six: **

The two girls walked downstairs together thirty minutes later. Lily groaned as they approached the bottom step, where Sirius was waiting for Lacey.

"Why hello Lily-kins!" Sirius called out before he pulled Lacey into a hug. James stoo beside him and grinned as well, "Lily!" He called.

Lily groaned again and slid past them, shooting a distasteful look at Lacey and Sirius's glued mouths.

James caught up with her in the hallway. "Yeah, it _is_ kind of disgusting, isn't it."

"Grr you James, Just go away."

"Ooh, Lily! There you are!" Called a voice behind them. Lily whimpered and paled.


	8. Chapter 8

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 105

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

**Chapter seven: **

James watched as Lily's face turned from red to white when someone called her from behind. He turned around too see Dominic advancing on them. Without thinking, he did the only thing that he thought could save Lily from a conversation with the devil himself.

He kissed her.

She started to squeal and pull away, but as soon as she heard Dominic whisper, "Lily?" she realized what James was doing. She made a mental note to thank him as soon as their lips became unglued.

James felt Dominic pass with a huff, and pulled away from Lily and the wall.


	9. Chapter 9

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 105

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

**Chapter eight: **

Lily stopped to catch her breath after running for so long. "What was that?" She asked herself aloud. "What the hell was that?"

She slumped up against a tree. "Why did he have to go and kiss me? Why did the kiss have to feel so right? Why didn't I wanna let go?"

Remus stepped out from the other side of the tree. "Hey Lils. Didn't anyone ever tell you that talking to yourself was a sign of insanity?"

Lily sighed, "Who knows Remus, I think you might actually be right this time." She sighed, walking back to the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 101

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Side Note: For all of you confused reviewers out there, There is a reason this type of story is called, '100 drabble format.' Its _supposed_ to be this short every chapter. Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly)

CHAPTER TEN

Lily opened the large double doors. "Lilykins!" someone said in a low growl from behind.

"Hmm?" Lily replied, turning around to face the caller.

Lacey threw Lily up against the wall. "How could you do that to James" She whispered harshly.

Lily cocked her head sideways, "What did I do to the insufferable prat this time?"

"He kissed me! He saved me from Dominic, I said thanks and walked away!" Lily continued in a hushed tone.

"Damn you Lily. If you'd just get to know him better! Yeah, he kissed you to save you from Dominic, but he also loves you!"


	11. Chapter 11

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 105

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

Chapter:

Lily Snorted, "James Potter is incapable of loving anyone but himself. And if you can't see that, I'm afrais that I don't have time to associate myself with you or Sirius Black, anymore."

Lacey dropped her hands from holding onto Lily's as she continued. "please relay that message to him as soon as possible. Thanks, and have a good day." She said, turning to walk up the grand staircase.

Lily walked away, and Lacey gazed at the spot where James Potter had stood, only moments before. "Don't worry Lily, you just did."


	12. Chapter 12

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 101

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Side Note: For all of you confused reviewers out there, There is a reason this type of story is called, '100 drabble format.' Its _supposed_ to be this short every chapter. Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly)

Chapter twelve

Sirius Black bounded up the staircase, muttering to himself.

"No girl is worth it James."

"Why do you do this to yourself."

"She's not worth it James."

"Even Lacey thinks so."

"You need too move on James."

"She's not good enough for you."

"James, time to move on man."

"Forget it, mate, your too good for her."

Sirius stopped in his tracks. "How am I going to fix James' heart THIS time? I've used all the good ones."

"You don't have to fix anything Padfoot. It's gone." Said a voice behind him.

Sirius turned around slowly, not wanting to believe his ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 101

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Side Note: For all of you confused reviewers out there, There is a reason this type of story is called, '100 drabble format.' Its _supposed_ to be this short every chapter. Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly)

Chapter Thirteen

James walked up behind Sirius and slumped down onto a stair. "It's gone mate. All gone." James said dramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

Sirius stepped down beside James. "What's gone mate?" He said, sitting down.

"My heart. Ripped out by the only loveable girl I see."

Sirius rolled his eyes. James can be so melodramatic.

But James continued, "She took it out, ripped it up, and placed a heart shaped piece of melted muggle Play-Dough© in it's place."

"See what I mean." Sirius thought to himself. His hand slowly drifted over towards James' shoulder, and clasped onto it. "It'll be okay mate. Your better than her."

James sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 105

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

Chapter Eleven

"You used that one before Padfoot." Said a raspy voice from behind them. James turned around to see Reamus and Peter.

Sirius shrugged and mumbled something about crushed spirits.

James went on to describe his heart to his friends, "Like a molten rainbow, with not little leprechauns to give a pot of gold. Like a bowl of muggle berry ice cream, with not a single gooey muggle replica head in sight. Like a-

"Prongs, we get the point. Like a welcoming bed, with no lady underneath it's covers, like a-

"Padfoot? I thought it was James' problem that we were dealing with here."


	15. Chapter 15

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 105

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

Lily tumbled down the grand stair case, searching for a friendly face. She saw one. "I'm sorry Lacey. I didn't mean it, I 'm just so confused." She said, burrowing her face into the familiar pink muggle hoodie that had been brought from America the previous Summer.

Lacey sighed and patted Lily on the shoulder, " It's okay Lilykins. I know you were just upset. I shouldn't of been so harsh."

Lily was silent.

"Lily?" Lacey asked, pulling the silent girls' face up.

Lily looked up at Lacey with scared eyes. "I think James' is growing on me."

"Scary thought?"

Lily nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Story Title: Peachy Tea

Word Count: 105

Author's note: Hey guys! I've decided to start a 100 word drabble story, as one of my current favorite stories is 'She waits' by Droxy, which is also a 100 word count drabble story. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: All J.K.R'S, none mine. (Sadly.)

Lacey walked Lily back up into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Lacey! My beautiful Butterfly! Where have you been?"

Lacey grinned and settled into the welcoming sofa beside Sirius.

"Dragging Ms. Priss up here."

" Ah I see. Bubbledung?"

"Sure."

Lily walked out of the girl's loo and squashed herself in between the two lovers, who were just leaning in for a kiss.

"Gah! Lily hair!" Sirius called out as his lips collided with Lily's red hair.

"Love you too Sirius. Just not in that way."

Sirius snorted and muttered something about crushed spirits.

"Padfoot!" said a voice from the doorway…


	17. Chapter 17

Ah to hell with the pre-chapter babbles, on to the good stuff!

'_Hey! Where's the cream filling?'_

_Hostess. The good stuff._

Sorry. Couldn't resist.

Chapter Seventeen:

And In came a drunken James.

"eh, James mate? You eh…… sane?"

James stopped in his tracks. "Oh, hullo Lilykins. And how was the ball?" he asked, twirling around.

Lily glanced around nervously, "Eh, what ball?"

"You know, the baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllll." He drawled out seriously.

Lily leaned over to Sirius. "Eh, is he talking about the yule ball?"

"I don't think so…."

James then bounced over to Sirius. " ARE YOU SIRIOUS?"

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Why of course I am. Bubbledung?"

"Sure."

Lily leaned over to Lacey, "Bubbledung?"

"He means bubblegum."

"Oh."


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note:

Ahhh, nothing like a cold rainy day in late November, when your stuck at home, sick as a pig and throwing up every five minutes to pull out the laptop and update those stories that you've had on Hiadus for way too long. Well, here we are! Chapter 18!

**Chapter 18**

The drunken James sat down in front of the fireplace.

"Here comes Santa Clause, Here comes Santa Clause, right down Santa Clause Lane…." James slowly repeated this verse over and over, until his voice was down to a mere whisper and fell down, asleep, onto the stacks of pillows.

Sirius giggled (yes giggled) and walked over to poke James on his forehead. "Pokey James, Pokey James, Pokey James."

Lacey looked at Lily. "Do you think we should tell them?"

Sirius looked up, "Tell us what?"

Lily rolled her eyes, slid off the couch and sat herself down in front of Sirius.

"Sirius darling," She said, placing Sirius's hands in hers, "Santa Clause isn't real."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note:

Ahhh, nothing like a cold rainy day in late November, when your stuck at home, sick as a pig and throwing up every five minutes to pull out the laptop and update those stories that you've had on Hiadus for way too long. Well, here we are! Chapter 19!

Where we last left our heroine:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

CHAPTER 19!

Lily woke up the next morning with a splitting headache.

"Lils? Are you alright?"

WHY THE HECK IS JAMES POTTER STANDING OVER ME?

Lily shot up, "James Potter! What the heck are you doing in here?"

"Lacey said you were mumbleing all night in your sleep."

"And that gives you a right to come up here and scare the living daylights out of me?"

James sat down on the bed, "Well, no, I was just worried about you."

Lily's facial features softened and she laid back on the bed.

Lily's brain sent out a million warning signals as her body mechanically scooted over and patted the empty space beside her, unwillingly.

James looked down at her uncertainly, but laid down anyways.

And they sat like that, for hours. Talking about school, about their homes, about their families.


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome To Chapter 20 Folks!

Where we last left our Heroine:

_And they sat like that, for hours. Talking about school, about their homes, about their families._

Chapter 20:

_Wow, I'm actually here. Talking to Lily. And she's not yelling. I'm laying beside her. On her bed. And this is the part where Sirius usually wakes me up, blowing a muggle horn in my face or something equally revolting enough to wake me up from the precious dream._

Lily looked up at James. "James? You still in there?"

James looked down at her, startled, "Oh, yeah, sorry. Spaced out."

Lily grinned and patted James hand. "Happens to the best of us." She said as she leaned forward (and upward) and pecked James on the cheek.


	21. Chapter 21

HAHAHAA! Freaked you all out with the last bit, eh? No? Yes? Fine then. See If I update anymore chapters for you. :P

But lucky for you all, I've made myself promise to get 30 chapters by Dec 1st (My Birthday) and 40 chapters in by Christmas, and then 50 chapters in by New Years, and then 100 chapters by Summer (If I can make it last that long…) 

Chapter 21:

James froze, and Lily ducked under the covers. "I'm sorry James! I don't know what came over me!"

James ducked under the covers, moved himself so he was hovering over Lily, and gave her the most passionate kiss he could afford in his shocked state of mind.

"Oh. That." Lily mumbled when James finally let go of her, just to wrap her in yet another mind-blowing kiss.

Lacey and Sirius came in to check on Lily, not suspecting the large lump of James to be under the bedspread when they lifted it up.

"Ack! James!" Lacey screeched.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! On with Chapter 22! I'm so happy with my new reviewers! I didn't think this story would actually be such a good Idea! I know it's not like I've gotten 300 reviews or something, but every little bit helps me! Happy reading, and don't forget! R&R!

Chapter 22:

Sirius laughed giddily and spun around, "Ha! There's a Jamesie in Lilykins bed! Ha! Lilykins is naaaaaauughty." Sirius laughed, spinning around once more.

"It was NOT like that!" Lily huffed.

Sirius nodded his head, "I know it wasn't like that. James is probobly very gentle in bed, isn't he."

"SIRIUS! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Lily shouted, throwing her pillow at him, but bursting into laughter all the same.

"Ahha, yes there it is. You see, I laugh when I'm caught in a compromising situation too."

James groaned, "It wasn't a compromising situation until you _made_ it a compromising situation Sirius. Now get out of here."


	23. Chapter 23

Ah, Not in the mood for any Pre-Chapter babbles at the moment. On with chp 23!

Chapter 23:

"Ah, but that's just what you'd _want_ me too do. 'Get out of here Sirius, so I can go on with making Lily squeal.' I know you Jamesie, I know you to damn well."

Lily burst with laughter once again, "I. do. Not. Squeal."

Sirius leaned down to tickle her feet. Lily squealed. "Liar." Sirius concluded. But Lily just stuck her tongue out.

"I don't care what your doing, I have to talk to Lily, and you two aren't even supposed to be up here, so go." Lacey said, opening the door for the boys who weren't moving.

"I said, GO!"

And they went,


	24. Chapter 24

Still no pre-chapter babbles coming too meh. On with 24!

Chapter 24:

Once the boys were gone….

"LILY MARIE EVANS!" Lacey shouted, jumping on top of Lily, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU AND JAMES HAD BEEN IN BED TOGETHER! BECAUSE FROM THE LOOKS OF WHAT _I_ SAW , IT DIDN'T LOOK LIKE YOUR FIRST TIME AND-

"LACEY! Gosh girl, we had been talking all morning, and then I kissed him on the cheek and ducked under the covers and apologized because I didn't know why I kissed him on the cheek and then he just came under too and started kissing me. We didn't do anything but kiss, and we've never done anything else."


	25. Chapter 25

Ha. Quote of the day:

A friend will bail you out of jail, but a best friend will be sitting beside you going, "Man, we really screwed up this time, didn't we?"

Ha. Chapter 25:

Lacey stared coldly at lily for a moment, but then flopped back down where James had been. "So, what'd it _feel_ like?" She grinned.

…………Back to the boys…….

"James dude, why didn't you _tell_ me that you were doing Lily? You've been in love with her for like, ever, and you've always told me about these things!"

Remus looked over from the couch, "James did Lily? Huh? Why don't I know about these things?"

"Because I don't even know!" Sirius said.

Remus nodded, "Come. Sit. Join me."

So they did.


	26. Chapter 26

Grr, My mind's gone blank.

Chapter 26:

"We didn't do anything but kiss, guys." James said as soon as they sat down.

"Then why were you under the covers?"

"It's a long story."

"we have time. All night Prongs my friend. All Night long."

James sighed, "Well, you see, we were talking, and I kinda spaced out, and well, she like umm… kissed me on the cheek and dove under the covers, apologizing so I ducked under the covers and told her not to apologize and kissed her and well um…. Yeah. That's where you came in."

"Only took 30 seconds." Remus said, looking down at his watch.


	27. Chapter 27

Okay guys. I was going to post a little comment about a review I got, explaining some things, but I came back to the computer and decided I just don't have enough energy in me to get all worked up about it.

So, On with chapter 27

A few days later, Lily came running into the Gryffindor common room. "He's gone!" She cried gleefully. "Dominic's gone back to Bulgaria!"

James looked up with fear, "I'm Sorry! I didn't mean too!"

Lily looked at him oddly, "What'd you do?"

"Uh… I kinda…um…"

"Was it your fault he left?"

James nodded, but before he could say anything else, Lily's sweet lips were already on his, nibbling at his bottom one. When they finally pulled away, James looked up with the quirky little smile of his.

"So turning his whole wardrobe pink was a good thing?"


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys, I've been grounded from the computer for the past month, so… yeah. I'll spare you the details and on with the chapter!

Chapter 28

"Ho ho, the mistletoe hung where you can see…. " Sirius waltzed down the stairs, holding a bundle of mistletoe above his head, looking straight at Lacey.

She rolled her eyes, "Are you that desperate for a kiss?"

"Does that mean I'll get one?"

"Smooth Padfoot."

Lily smiled as James walked down behind him.

"Good morning Love"

Lily smiled.

"Hello? No Kiss? No good morning? What did I do now?"

"Good Morning my new Head Boy." Lily said, grinning as she kissed him.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys! Glad to be back! Hope ya'll have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! I'll have tons of One-shots and maybe a new story for you when I return from the mountains, so keep a look out! But that won't be until At least January first (I leave the 27th, so I still have a couple days) , so… on with the chapter!

Chapter 29:

James' eyes lit up. "Head Boy? Me? Hah! I GET MORE KISSES!"

Lily frowned, "Kisses?" Then she grinned. "Oh."

Lily went back to a couple weeks ago, during a very frustrating study session in the library…

"_James! Stop messing with my hair!"_

"_But its so preeeeeeetyyy..." James whined._

_Lily rolled her eyes, but turned around._

"_James. I promise, if you leave me alone, I'll make a deal with you."_

"_Does it involve kisses?"_

_Lily started to shake her head, but then stopped. She grinned her most evil grin… If only she had one._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

(continuation of flashback)

"_Every time you do something good, I'll give you a kiss."_

_James lit up. "Really?" _

"_Yes. They're really good. I believe you had one when my parents sent me my Christmas package last year-_

_James looked confused, "Hu? What do you mean? Last year? I just got one…"_

_Lily looked up with mock amusement. "Oh James! You didn't think I ment REAL kisses, did you?" She laughed, "I meant the Muggle CHOCOLATE kisses. Remember? The ones shaped like raindrops?"_

_James pouted._

But, James had grown quite fond of the kisses, quite obsessed actually.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Lily came down the dormitory stairs with her hands behind her back.

"James! I've got you something!"

James jumped up, "KISSES!"

Lily smiled and threw the bag of Chocolate kisses at him.

"I've gotses kisses, I've gotses kisses, I've gotses kisses!" James sang, dancing around the room.

Sirius pouted, "Lilykins! I want some kisses!"

"Ask james, not me."

James looked revolted. "I'M NOT KISSING _HIM!"_

Lily rolled her eyes, "The chocolate you dork."

James sat on the floor in front of the fire and poured his kisses on the floor.

"One chocolate kiss. Two chocolate kiss. Three chocolate kiss. Four chocolate kiss. Five chocolate kiss.


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the long wait! Again!

Chapter 32

"Six chocolate kiss… Seven chocolate kiss…"

Sirius ran over and snatched up a Kiss, popping it in his mouth, "Eight chocolate kiss!" And began to chew.

James looked up and smiled, "Sill silly Padfoot."

Suddenly a very confused look washed over Sirius's face, "This doesn't taste like chocolate! It tastes like tin foil!" And he spat it out.

Lily rolled her eyes, "The foil wrapping Sirius, you forgot to take it off." She said, turning to Lacey, "And you deal with him… why?"

"Because I'm good in Bed! That's why!"

Lacey looked disturbed, "When did I ever say that? You've never even BEEN in a bed with me…unlike james and lily…"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Hey! I resent that!" Lily cried, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Sirius pouted, "But You THINK I am, don't you?"

Lacey cocked her eyebrows, "Who knows? I might… I might not. YOU"LL NEVER know."

"But that's so unfair!"

James giggled," But Lily thinks I'M good in-

"don't you even finish that thought James Potter, Because I most certainly do not." Lily said, scolding.

Both boys gaped. "DREAM CRUSHERS!" they sobbed, running upstairs.


	34. Chapter 34

First off, I dedicate this chapter to Luxpaw, for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Here's more! (for all of you!) R&R!

Chapter 34

Lily Giggled and sat down by James' Hershey© kisses, taking one and popping it into her mouth.

Lacey squealed, "He forgot the kisses!" and joined Lily on the floor.

Then, James promptly waltzed down the stairs and scooped up the kisses, blowing a raspberry at Lily before walking up the stairs to join Sirius in sulking.

Lily frowned, "That's not very nice."

Lacey shrugged and reached under the pillow that she was sitting on. "I've got 2 kissies!"

Suddenly, Sirius popped out of nowhere, and snatched the kisses out of Lacey's hand, "Humph!" He said, before climbing the stairs again.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The next day…at 2:00 in the morning?

"Lily!" James called up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"WHAT?" She answered sleepily.

"I don't feeeeeeeeeeeel good."

"I'm sorry. Go back to bed."

"But my… Tummy! It hurts!" he groaned.

Lily rolled her eyes and traipsed downstairs in her nightgown.

James was sitting on the landing between the two sets of stairs, leaning against the wall, and looking pitifully up at Lily.

She giggled, "Aww, did poor whittle jamesie eat too many kisses?"

James nodded and rubbed his stomach.

Lily sat down beside him and he laid down, his head in her lap. "I don't feeeeeeeeeel good."

"Madame Pompfrey?"

"NOOOOOO!"


	36. To my luffy reviewers

Hey guys! Just a quick 'Thanks' chapter before I post another REAL chapter…

NJ MacReily The helpless Romantic: Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews! They always mean a lot to me! I was looking at your profile, and noticed that we like A LOT of the same things. Cool, eh? Bubbledung! 

Luxpaw: Thanks for the reviews! I hope I can keep your attention with the next few chapters! I'm running out of inspiration:O

Raven's Magic: Wow! Thanks for ALL the reviews! I've never had someone go through all my stories before! That means a lot to me! Thanks so much! I'll try and make the next few chapters of the ones you liked extra long (except for this one… seeing that it kinda has a word limit…)

Mediatorgrrl: Thanks for reviewing! I'll keep the updates coming!

JohnMayer1207: Hey! Thanks for the reviews, I'm always looking forward to them. Your always making me laugh with your quick-one lined reviews, that still say a lot. Thanks again!

Reallynotfaith: Hey girl! Haven't talked to you in awhile! How are you? Thanks for still reviewing! 

AmericanIdiot252: Hello again! Thanks for sticking with me and my stories, even though some of them may have not been all that good…You were one of my first-ever reviewers on FanFiction!. I appreciate it!

Michaeljnluver: Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Haven't talked to you in awhile either! Email meh!

Mische: hey! Thanks for the review! 

And, to anyone that I missed, Thank you so much! I love you all!

Xoxo

Emma 


	37. Chapter 37

ERG! Need a betta need a betta need a betta!

Chapter 37

"James darling, I'm not your mother! I can't kiss it and make it better!"

"but you could try!"

"but that's just what you want me to do, isn't it?"

"yes!"

"Then I'm not going to do it!"

"but! But! I'll love you forever!"

"No!"

"Fine!" James huffed and walked down the remaining two stairs. He got to the couch, about to sit down, but turned around, whining…

"But Lily! My Tummy Really Really hurts!"

lily sighed and walked down the staircase and sat down on the couch.

"Yay! She loves meh!"

Lily rolled her eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Lily sighed as James sat his head on her lap. "I don't love you, you dork, I just seem to have a…

James looked up expectantly, "Yes? You seem to have a…"

Lily shook her head, "Nothing. I ramble."

"Rambleing is nice."

"Yes but this one wasn't."

"Now come on, finish the nice ramble before it bites you in the butt."

Lily sighed…again. "I just seem to have a strong…affectionate urge to snog you senseless." She sputtered.

James grinned, "Why didn't you say so?"

And The couple continued to do just that for the rest of the night.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next morning….

"James?"

"Hmm."

"Does your tummy still hurt?"

"yes."

"would you like some tea?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, hold on."

James groaned In protest to the welcome warmth leaving his side as Lily rolled off the couch. Lily rummaged around in her pocket, set down a miniature glass on the table, and waved her wand above it. The glass immediately grew to a normal sized goblet, and was filled with a light brown mixture.

James cocked his eyesbrows. "Erm… Lily? Are you sure that that… that that… is alright to drink? I mean… it has… _things_ floating in it."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Lilly giggled, "yes, you dolt, it's perfectly wonderful to drink. And the things floating in it? Ice cubes."

"You mean the things that the Americans put in their drinks?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Never tried it."

"I know. Now drink."

Lily handed James the goblet, which he promptly set on the table in fright. "ITS COLD!"

Lily propped herself up against James' legs and began to open her mail. "Yes, that's what the ice cubes do. Just try it."

James stared at Lily for a moment, and then picked the drink back up. He slowly sipped it, then spat it back out onto the floor, which Lily cleaned up with her wand immediately.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Lily! It tastes like… peaches! Cold… peaches! And tea!"

Lily nodded, "It's peach tea. Try it again."

James rolled his eyes and sipped the cold liquid, swallowing it this time.

Several moments later, James spoke.

"lily dear, it wasn't all that bad." He said in a prim and proper voice, silently sipping the tea.

"told you. Does your tummy feel better?"

James thought. "Yes. Yes it does."

"Good."

James eyed Lily, "You didn't lace my drink with a potion, did you?"

"Of course not."

"You aren't just telling me what I want to hear, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Do You think I'm a complete and utter git?"

"Of course not."

"What about Sirius?"

"Of course not."

"Pass the cheese?"


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Lily looked up, "The cheese, darling?"

James nodded. "Yes. The cheese."

Lily held her wand, poised in a pointing fashion. "What kind?"

"Umm… American please."

"Ah, daring to be different I see."

Lily conjured a block of cheese.

James bit off a chunk and looked at Lily's mail, "Anything good? Bad? New? Old?"

Lily shook her head, "Someone's concocted a new potion for Remus' fluffy little problem. Something in place of the Wolfsbane that nobody can brew." She said, scanning over an article in the daily prophet.

James sat up, interested. "Really?"

Lily nodded her head, "Says here that it can be added to any drink."


	43. Chapter 43: UNBETTA'D!

Chapter 43

"Lilykins?"

"Hmm?" Lily said, still engrossed in the 'Daily Prophet'

"Where did you get this Peach Tea from?"

Lily froze, "oh.. uh.. A friend made some for me when they got back from America."

James nodded, taking her excuse as a legitimate one. "Oh okay. Wait? Who went to America?"

Lily scratched her head, "Oh, you wouldn't know them."

James huffed, "I bet I would,"

Lily shook her head, "No, I really don't think you would."

James rolled his eyes, "I bet a million galleons I would."

Lily's eyes bugged, "Do you HAVE a million galleons?"

James shrugged.


	44. Chapter 44: UNBETTA'D!

Chapter 44

The Next day, Lily walked into the Great Hall only to find…

"James! Why is everyone drinking Peach tea?"

James shrugged, "Because it's good."

"HOW on EARTH did everyone fins out about it?"

" I told them of course."

Lily sighed, looked over at the Slytherin table, and sat down.

Later that night…

"Evans!"

"Prince!"

Two figures hugged by the lake, then broke apart and hid in the bushes.

"How did everyone find out about the Peach Tea?" The one called 'Prince' asked.

Lily shrugged, "James I guess."

"How'd HE find out?"

"Well, he was having problems, so I gave him some and…

"Oh MERLIN Lily! Everyone's going to… to…


	45. Chapter 45: UNBETTA'D!

Chapter 45

"to WHAT Severus? Spit it out!" Lily said in a hushed tone.

Severus shook his head, "They'll all have wolf tendencies for a day each time they drink it."

Lily fell from her squatting position, and huffed. "Oh. Well, that's not _too _bad, is it?"

Severus shook his head, "it's bad enough."

"well! I'm sorry! I didn't KNOW that it's main use was a substitute for Wolfsbane at the time I gave it to James! I found out a couple minutes later…"

Severus shook his head, "It's alright. I'll just announce it to the school tomorrow."

**_AN: OKay guys, Chapter 45, 44, and 43, ABSOLUTELY stink. I tried to send them to my two betta's... like twice... but either my computer didn't send them or they haven't gotten on the computer in the last week or so. Lux? Trystin? You out there somewhere?_**

**__**

**_XOXO_**

**_R&R!_**

_Emma_


	46. Chapter 46 IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM!

Okay, so, Does anyone think that Emma should make this all into like….6 big chapters? Send it to her betta and…. Whoosh? Make it…. Betta? Okay, yeah, lame joke. Sorry for not updating in awhile, I just kind of got like… sidetracked…. SPARKLY!

Luvs yew all,

Emma

Chapter 46:

"James?"

"yes Lily?"

"Could we not go to breakfast this morning?"

James turned around and looked at her oddly, "Lilykins but I'm-

James then registered what she was wearing.

Okay, So you know what? This 'mini-me chapter' is only 30 words. But that's okay, because I bet that you all are going to vote to make it one big story, am I right?

Instructions to get a cookie:

Scroll down.

Press the blue button.

Type, "I LOVE YOUR STORY! UPDATE SOON! (and then add in a yes or no to answer my 'poll' about changing the story.)

Click the other blue button.

Go to my profile.

Click on the title of another story.

Read.

Go to top of instructions, and repeat.


End file.
